Dimensional Portal
by Nova the Hedge-Bat
Summary: First fic! Tails has a new invention that takes the Sonic gang to Blaze's dimension, but what happens to their own world while they're gone? Romance. Chapter 7 is up!
1. Prologue: Adventure Begins

This is my first fic, so... yeah. I know this is short, but its just the Prologue.The chapters will be longer... I think. And I suppose I should put this here, too.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own, nor do I claim to own, any of the characters involved in this story except Nova the Hedge-Bat. Sonic & Co. are copyright to Sonic Team and SEGA.**

Before I begin, I'd like to mention that this takes place some time after _Sonic Rush_. And without further ado, on with the story!

**

* * *

**

Prologue: Adventure Begins

It was a calm, sunny morning in the Mystic Ruins. Sonic was doing his daily morning run through the forest. He sped around for about half an hour, then decided to visit Tails. Tails hadn't really talked to Sonic for a couple weeks now. He kept telling Sonic he was too busy to talk.

_"I wonder what he is up to...", _Sonic thought. He walked up to Tails' workshop door and knocked.

" Who is there?" Tails called.

"Its Sonic! Mind if I come in, buddy?" Sonic answered. Sonic waited for Tails' reply, listening to various sounds from his tools. _"Whats he tinkerin' with this time?" _Sonic thought.

"Sure! Come on in!" Tails said happily. Sonic grinned and walked inside, happy to be able to see his best friend.

"So, whats up Tails? Haven't seen ya in a while." Sonic asked.

" I've been working on something." Tails replied, pointing to a large tarp-covered object.

"Really? What is it?" Sonic questioned eagerly.

"I'll show ya in a little bit. But first, I need you to get everyone else. I've got a few minor adjustments left to finish up." Tails said. With that,The Blue Blursped off to get their friends.

_"I can't wait to see this knew invention!" _Sonic thought excitedly as he ran off to Station Square.

* * *

That wasn't too bad,was it? I hope not! I'm kinda makin' this up as I go, so... yeah...Reviews are appreciated! Flames are not, though! 


	2. Chapter 1: Gathering at Tails' Workshop

Okay, here is the first actual chapter. I hope you like it! And I've checked better for errors this time, so hopefully there are none. Oh, and the diclaimer was in the Prologue, in case you missed it. Anyway... Onwards!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Gathering at Tails' Workshop**

Sonic stood in front of the building, terrified. Beyond that door lived Amy Rose. Shaking, Sonic slowly knocked on her door and braced himself for impact.

"SONIC!" Amy shouted joyfully, jumping on Sonic as she flung the door open. She hugged Sonic so hard his face started to turn as blue as his fur.

"Amy... can't... breathe...", Sonic managed to choke out. Amy quickly released him.

"Sorry.", Amy said. "So, why are you here? Are you going to propose to me?" Amy asked excitedly. Sonic just rolled his eyes.

"Noooo... I was actually going to tell you to head to Tails' place. He has some new invention he wants to show everyone." Sonic slowly started to back away from Amy, for fear of another hug.

"Oh. Okay then. See ya there!" Amy replied, and ran off to Tails' workshop. Sonic let out a sigh of relief.

"So, that just leaves Knuckles." Sonic said to himself. He looked up and saw Angel Island off in the distance. _"Well, how the heck am I supposed to get up there? Tails is still finishing up his invention..." _He sighed. "_I guess I could take the Tornado 2. As if I even have any idea how that works. It has so many different modes. I'll probably just wreck it or something." _He sped off, trying to figure out how to get to Angel Island. As he reached the street corner, someone walked out in front of him. Sonic, unfortunately, did not respond fast enough, and they collided.

"Hey, how about you try paying attention where you're going!" A voice shouted at Sonic. Sonic got to his feet and saw a red hedgehog do the same. Or at least he thought it was a hedgehog. Then he noticed some black wings on his back.

"Whoa, thats weird. I didn't know hedgehogs could have wings!" Sonic said in amazement.

"I'm not a hedgehog. I'm a hedge-bat." the hedge-bat responded, with a slightly annoyed look on his face. Then Sonic got an idea.

"Hey, I was wondering... Would you mind helping me with something?" Sonic asked. The hedge-bat just stared at him for a moment.

"You run someone over, and then expect them to help you?" he asked in response. Then he sighed. "Fine, what do you need?

"Well, you see that island in the sky? I was wondering if you could fly me up there. I need to get someone who lives there." The hedge-bat thought for a moment.

"Fine," he said, holding out his hand.

"Sweet! Thanks a lot... um..." Sonic said, grabbing the hand.

"Nova. My name is Nova," the hedge-bat said. He then took off, making sure to keep a tight grip on Sonic. They flew through the air, and after a minute, landed on Angel Island right in front of Knuckles.

"Hey Knuckles!" Sonic said, greeting the echidna.

"Hey Sonic... um... who is that?" Knuckles said pointing to the hedge-bat behind Sonic.

"Thats Nova. He flew me up here." Sonic explained. "Anyway, I need you to come to Tails' place. He has a new invention he wants to show everyone."

"Okay!" Knuckles replied. Then he looked at Nova. "Is he going to takes us there?" Sonic turned to Nova.

"Hey, you wouldn't mind taking us to Tails' workshop would you? Its in the Mystic Ruins, near the train station." Sonic asked. Nova grabbed onto Kunckles' and Sonic's hands and took off again. They soon arrived, and saw everyone else outside Tails' workshop. Nova landed, and Sonic was instantly tackled by Amy.

"Hey, who is he?" Shadow asked, pointing at Nova.

"Thats Nova." Knuckles answered, since Sonic was too busy trying to escape Amy's hug. "He helped Sonic and me get here." Sonic was groaning in agony, but was ignored.

"Let me introduce you to everyone." Knuckles said. He started pointing to different people. "Thats Shadow, Rouge, Cream, Cheese, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Amy, Tails is in that workshop, and you've already met Sonic and me."

"Amy... please..." Sonic's face was now a very dark purple. Amy realized what was happening to him and let him go. "Thank... you..." Sonic gasped, breathing very quickly.

"Hey guys!" Tails shouted from inside his workshop. "Its ready!" Everyone hurried inside, eager to see what he had to show. "Are you ready?" Tails asked.

"Just show us already!" Sonic shouted impatiently.

"Okay!" Tails answered, and went to pull the tarp off his new invention.

* * *

Sonic: Aww! I wanted to see it! 

Nova: Well get over it! You'll have to wait like everyone else!

Sonic: NO! I WANT IT NOW!

Nova: Sonic, shut up. Please review, and remember, no flames!


	3. Chapter 2: Through the Portal

All right, new chapter! This one is a bit shorter than last time, but not bad. Oh, I think I should mention I probably won't be able to updatefor a while. Stupid school... good thing its my last week though! Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Though the Portal**

Sonic was a bit surprised at Tails' new machine--he had expected a new vehicle or a new mode for the Tornado 2. What was revealed, however, was what looked like a gate, with cables leading to a control panel of sorts. Above said control panel were two holograms of Earth-- one blue, one purple. On the blue Earth there was a small, orange dot, blinking. On the purple Earth, there was a red cross hair, also blinking.

"So... what is it?" Sonic asked.

"Its a dimensional portal machine," Tails explained. Everyone just looked at him blankly. "Um... it creates rifts in the space-time continuum," Tails tried again. Blank stares were the only response. "It creates an opening to other dimensions," Tails said, becoming slightly irritated. Then Sonic finally figured it out.

"Wait... you mean we could go to other dimensions?" Sonic asked. Tails nodded. "So that means we can see Blaze again?" Sonic asked, becoming excited. Tails nodded again, smiling. With that, about half the room erupted into cheers, while the other remained silent.

"Wait, wait, wait! Who the heck is 'Blaze'? Shadow asked, obviously very confused.

"Oh yeah, thats right. You've never met her yet, huh?" Tails asked. The silent half nodded. "Don't worry. She is a friend of ours. I'm sure she'll be happy to meet all of you!"

"So, can you start this up yet or what?" Sonic asked impatiently.

"If everyone is ready... Oh wait! I almost forgot! Take these with you!" Tails said, passing out watch-like devices. "They'll let us communicate, just in case we get separated." Tails explained. He then turned to face Nova. "Are you coming with us?" Tails asked. Nova thought for a moment, then nodded. Tails also gave him a communicator. "Glad I made spares!" Tails exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Lets just get going'!" Sonic said, more impatient than ever. Tails started up the machine. He then turned to face everyone.

"We're about to enter a whole new world. We probably won't know where we are, and I don't know if there'll be any side effects. If you want to back out now, this is your last chance." Tails warned. No one backed away. With that, they went inside the portal.

The space-time continuum was racing everyone to Blaze's world at a pace that could out match even Sonic. Everyone was being spun around as they went through a blue tunnel-like space. After what seemed like eternity, they saw an opening in front of them. With one sudden boost of speed, they lurched through the opening and landed on the ground, some tumbling around a little before stopping. Sonic struggled to his feet, feeling immensely drained. He looked around.

"_Looks like everyone else has passed out," _Sonic thought, before collapsing himself.

* * *

Me: So? How was it? Review please! And if you flame, I'll shoot you. 

Sonic: Dude thats a water gun.

Shadow: Never argue with the author!

Me: Shut up! You're both passed out until the next chapter anyway! Now then... let the non-flamereviews begin! Or not... whatever.


	4. Chapter 3: Nova vs Nega

Hey people! I haven't been here for a few days. Anyhoo... I hope you enjoy this! Oh, by the way, I'd like to just say thanks to everyone who has reviewed thus far. So, thanks!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Nova vs. Nega**

Nova slowly opened his eyes, the sun semi-blinding him. As he got up, he looked around to find everyone else was unconscious.

"_Looks like I wasn't the only one worn out," _Nova thought. He looked around a little bit more, and saw what appeared to be a robotic spider, roughly 20 ft. tall, approaching. _"What the hell?"_ Nova decided to check it out a little better, and flew up to the head of the spider-bot. Once he was there, he found a somewhat familiar face. "Eggman!" Nova exclaimed in surprise. It looked almost like Eggman from his dimension, but had a white mustache, with a black and yellow coat and red pants.

"What? I am not Eggman. Do you honestly not know who I am?" the Eggman look-alike asked. Nova shook his head. "Well then, allow me to introduce myself. I am Eggman Nega, future ruler of the world! Long live the Nega Empire! Bwahahahaha!" Eggman Nega laughed evilly. Nova took a quick look back where Sonic and the others were.

"_Looks like I'm on my own," _Nova thought. He then turned to Nega. "Well, I'm not just gonna sit here and let you take over the world!"

"Is that a challenge?" Nega questioned, giving a menacing glare to Nova.

"You bet," Nova growled, returning the glare.

"Well, then, take this!" Nega shouted, shooting multiple missiles from the spider-bot's mouth. Nova quickly weaved left and right, dodging the projectiles. Nova retaliated with a spinning kick to the cockpit, cracking the glass. Nega began firing laser turrets attached to the spider-bot's back as well as another barrage of missiles. Nova tried to dodge, but the attacks were too much, too fast. A missile collided with him, knocking him to the ground with a great explosion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A short distance from the battle, Sonic and the others were awakened by the sound of explosions.

"Ugh, my head," Knuckles groaned.

"Five more minutes, please," Charmy yawned, rolling around.

"Ow... I guess this is one of the side-effects from inter-dimensional travel," Tails said, wincing from his headache.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Sonic groaned. He then noticed the giant spider-bot. He just stared at it for a moment, until Amy spoke.

"Hey, where is Nova? He came with us, right?" Amy questioned, looking around. Then Sonic went wide-eyed, looking around frantically. He couldn't find Nova either. Then he looked back at the spider-bot, and saw the hedge-bat rising into the air, attempting to attack.

"He is over there!" Sonic shouted, pointing towards the battle.

"He is fighting that robot... on his own?" Shadow asked, somewhat surprised. "He is either incredibly brave... or just really stupid."

Sonic got everyone to their feet. "C'mon! We gotta help him!" he shouted. They all ran off to the battle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nova had landed another blow to the cockpit window, which was on the verge of shattering. "Give up!" Nova shouted.

"Bwahaha! You think _you_ can stop _me_? You shall suffer for your ignorance!" Nega responded, launching yet another salvo of missiles. Nova was pretty worn out, but he kept fighting, dodging the missiles.

"Take this!" Nova yelled, spinning himself like a drill, piercing through the cockpit. The glass shattered, sending shards of glass flying inside the cockpit, destroying the control panel in the process. A few shards also cut long gashes into Nova's legs, stomach, and chest, but he ignored it for the time being. The spider-bot fell on it's knees, no longer able to support itself. Its weapon systems were still online, however, as it kept up the lasers and missiles.

"Nova!" Sonic shouted. Nova looked back and saw the blue hedgehog and his friends approaching.

"Are you okay?" asked a concerned Cream. Nova just nodded weakly. As he turned back to face Nega, a flaming object came crashing through the middle of Nega's robot, causing it to explode. Nega activated an escape pod and flew away, cursing under his breath. As the smoke cleared, a light purple cat, wearing a purple coat with white tights, came out of the wreckage.

"Who are you?" Nova asked, trying to ignore his pain and get in a defensive position, in case of another fight.

"My name is..." The cat said, looking down at Nova with her golden eyes. "Blaze."

* * *

Well? Pretty good, eh? Finally, some action! And Blaze and Nega are here too! In other news, summer vacation is coming up! Only one and half days left! WOO! And until then, keep reviewing! 


	5. Chapter 4: Reunion and Realization

Okay, its been like, 4 or 5 days since I originally typed this, but summer vacation makes me a bit lazy. Anyway, for those of you who may not have liked Nova stealing the spotlight, I don't plan on giving him an extremely huge role throughout the rest of the story. And I've also realized I've neglected a few characters, so I'm gonna work on that. To those who reviewed, thanks, and have a cookie. If you didn't, what are ya waitin' for? No review means no cookie!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Reunion and Realization**

"Blaze!" Cream shouted joyfully, running up to her. "Its so great to see you again!" Blaze hugged her young friend, smiling.

"Its great seeing you too! But... how did you get here?" Blaze asked.

"Well, after you left, I thought I would make a machine that lets us travel to other dimensions," Tails explained. "And, obviously, it worked!"

"I see.. and who are they?" Blaze asked, pointing to Shadow, Rouge, Espio, Charmy, and Vector.

"My name is Rouge the Bat, treasure hunter extraordinare!" Rouge exclaimed proudly.

"Hmph!" Shadow grunted, crossing his arms across his chest. "My name is Shadow."

"I am Espio," the chameleon answered shortly.

"I'm Charmy! Whee!" Charmy shouted, flying in random directions over everyone's heads. Vector was nodding his head to his headphones, oblivious to the current situation.

"Vector!" Espio said, nudging the croc. "Introduce yourself!" Vector snapped back to reality.

"Hmm? Wha? Oh, yeah. My name is Vector, leader of the Chaotix Detective Agency!" Vector exclaimed. Blaze nodded in acknowledgment to each person's introduction.

"So, now that you've met everyone, how about we get going?" Sonic asked. "I don't really like just standing around here."

"Okay. Follow me." Blaze answered. Everyone did so, following her until they saw what looked like a temple. "Here we are: The Sol Emerald Shrine."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic and Blaze were sitting together, discussing what had happened in the last few weeks.

"So, has Nega been keeping ya busy?" Sonic asked.

"No, actually. That was the first I've seen of him since we've returned," Blaze answered. "I think he is plotting something. But what?" Sonic dismissed this with a wave of his hand.

"Well, whatever it is, you're more than a match for Nega. Besides, if things get tough, we're here to help!" Sonic said, grinning. Blaze returned the smile.

While Blaze was busy talking to Sonic, Rouge snuck over to the Sol Emeralds.

"_This is too easy! Seven jewels, and they're all mine!"_ Rouge thought, smiling to herself. As she reached out to grab one, it suddenly glowed with an intense light, and Rouge quickly pulled her hand away, the emerald's energy burning her hand. "Ow!" she shouted in pain, before quickly covering her mouth. This caught Blaze's attention.

"Rouge, what are you doing?" Blaze asked, a hint of anger in her voice. "Were you trying to take the Sol Emeralds?"

"What? No! Whatever gave you that idea?" Rouge answered, her voice calm. "Its just that, being a treasure hunter and all, I'm interested in jewels. I merely wished to examine them, thats all."

"_Yeah right,"_ Knuckles thought. _"And you just wanted to "examine" the Master Emerald before, I suppose?"_ Knuckles was about to say something, but then changed his mind.

"Well... all right. But do _not_ go near them without my permission, understand?" Blaze asked Rouge. The bat just nodded, and Blaze returned to her conversation with Sonic.

"_That was close," _Rouge thought. _"I have gotta be more careful!"_

"Hey, did anyone just hear something?" Shadow asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Hmm... I'm gonna take a look." Shadow said, walking back to the entrance of the shrine. A few moments after he left, Espio and Vector came running into the room.

"Guys, guys!" Vector shouted, his voice getting everyone's attention. "We have a problem!"

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"Well, me and Vector just realized something. What if Eggman attacks while we're gone? What if _anyone_ attacks while we're gone?" Espio asked everyone. There was a brief silence, which was broken by Sonic chuckling.

"Is that it? If anything happens, Tails probably set something up to let us know, right buddy?" Sonic asked, turning to face Tails. Tails' face looked really nervous, and after a moment, he just looked at the ground. The smile on Sonic's face was replace by a frown, and everyone just stared at Tails, hoping for a positive answer. After a minute of silence, Shadow re-entered the room.

"Guess I was just hearing things," Shadow mumbled as he walked in. He then looked at everyone else, seeing them stare at Tails. He knew something bad had happened. There was another silence, finally broken by Shadow. He placed his palm on his forehead.

"...shit."

* * *

So ends another chapter. Hope ya liked it! I'll get to work on the next one... whenever I feel like it. Anyway, please review! 


	6. Chapter 5: Problems

Me: Wow. I've been very busy. Sorry for not updating in so long. It would appear I, surprisingly, have a life. Never noticed that before.

Sonic: You were playing Starcraft the whole time!

Me: ...Shut up.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Problems**

"Tails, whats going on?" Shadow asked. Tails shuffled his feet.

"Well... the thing is, I didn't think of anyway for us to know if Eggman attacks," Tails explained. "And, I... um... kinda didn't really plan on a way back..."

"Wait. You didn't think of a way for us to go back? You're not usually this forgetful, Tails." Sonic said. Knuckles grabbed Tails and began shaking him.

"You have to figure out a way! I have the Master Emerald to protect, ya know!" Knuckles shouted.

"You'll figure something out, right Tails?" Sonic asked. Tails nodded slowly, looking somewhat sad.

"I'm sorry about all this, guys." Tails muttered quietly.

"Don't sweat it, buddy," Sonic said, patting Tails on the back in an attempt to cheer him up. "You always find a way to fix these kind of things. And if you need any help, we're here for ya!" Tails smiled a little.

"Thanks, Sonic." Tails said. Then he walked over to a table and sat down, thinking.

"I think we should leave him alone for a minute. He probably needs to concentrate." Cream said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Tails had yet to think of anything. No one could blame him, what with the huge fight going on. Rouge had started trying to take the Sol Emeralds again, and Knuckles started defending them, as Blaze was nowhere nearby.

"Hey you two, knock it off!" Vector shouted, trying to keep them apart. Knuckles hurled him out of the way, smashinghim into Espio, who then collided with a wall. Charmy then flew away and hid under the table Tails was at. Amy and Cream went over to Vector and Espio, making sure they weren't badly injured.

"Shadow, try to make sure this doesn't get out of hand. I'm going to find Blaze." Nova finally said, terribly irritated with all of this.

"Try to find Sonic while you're at it. Haven't seen either of them for awhile." Shadow answered. Nova nodded, and started looking around for the two.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic was sitting on the roof of the temple, watching the sun set.

"Hey, Sonic," Blaze said, sitting next to him. "Whats up?"

"Nothin'. Just watching the sun." He answered. "What have you been doin'?"

"Well, I was actually looking for you." She answered.

"Well, looks like ya found me!" Sonic said, chuckling a little. Blaze smiled at this. "So, did ya need something?"

"Yes," Blaze answered, a nervous tone in her voice. "I... uh... wanted to ask you something..."

"Ask away." Sonic replied.

"Well--" Blaze started, but she was interrupted by Nova.

"There you two are!" He said. "You need to come inside, both of you. Knuckles and Rouge are fighting. Rouge apparently tried to take the Sol Emeralds."

"_Why now?" _Blaze thought. She and Sonic stood up and followed Nova to the fight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rouge!" Blaze shouted, an incredibly angry tone in her voice. "I told you NOT to touch those Emeralds!" Her body shot flames all around. Everyone but Rouge and Blaze quickly left the room.

"I-I wasn't going to--" Rouge started, but Blaze wouldn't hear it.

"No! I gave you a warning, but you wouldn't listen! I have no choice but to punish you now!" Blaze yelled. A ball of flame appeared in her hand, and it quickly grew in size. Rouge was paralyzed with fear.

"Wait!" Sonic shouted, running over to Blaze. She turned her head to face Sonic.

"What is it, Sonic?" She asked, her voice much calmer now.

"You can't do this. Blaze, I understand how you feel, but Rouge is our friend! You have to forgive her!" Sonic pleaded. Blaze stared at him for a moment.

"You want to defend this thief?" Blaze asked. Sonic shook his head.

"I'm not defending a thief. I'm protecting a friend." He answered. Blaze thought for a moment, then waved her hand, and the ball of fire disappeared. At this point, Rouge collapsed, and Knuckles ran over and picked her up. Blaze quietly left the room. Sonic tried to stop her, but he was ignored.

"Blaze..." Sonic said quietly.

"Sonic," Knuckles said. Sonic didn't face him. "...thanks."

"Well..." Amy said, somewhat dazed by the event. "I guess we should go to bed now. Its kinda late." Everyone quietly went to various rooms, leaving Sonic standing alone in the shrine. He began walking around, until he spotted Blaze going to her room.

"Blaze!" He called, running to her. Blaze slowly turned to face him.

"Hi, Sonic..." She said, quietly and sadly.

"Blaze, I was wonderin'..." He said. "What did you want to say earlier? When we were on the roof?" Blaze's eyes widened.

"Um... It was... uh... nothing..." She said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Sonic asked. Blaze nodded. "Well, all right, if you say so... good night."

"Good night, Sonic." She answered. Sonic walked back to his room, taking one look back at Blaze. When he was out of sight, Blaze went into her room and lied on her bed.

"_Sonic..."_ Blaze thought. This thought remained on her mind for the rest of the night.

* * *

Hope ya liked it. I'll try to update more often. Review please! 


	7. Chapter 6: Kingdom of Flames

Hello again! Second update today! I know this one is _very_ short, but thats just how I felt like making it. If ya don't like it, well... too bad. Anyway... onward!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Kingdom of Flames**

"Blaze! Wake up Blaze!" Blaze's eyes slowly opened, and she saw Cream standing over her.

"Oh, good morning, Cream." Blaze yawned. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine, but we have a small problem..." Cream answered.

"_What now?" _Blaze thought, sighing. She stood up, and they both walked to the Sol Emerald room, where everyone else was.

"Hey Blaze!" Sonic greeted. "Did ya sleep well?" Blaze nodded.

"Umm... Blaze?" Rouge said. "I... I'm sorry... about yesterday."

"Its okay, Rouge. I forgive you. So, whats the problem?" Blaze asked.

"Well, we can't seem to find Nova." Vector explained.

"Do ya think he was kidnapped?" Amy asked.

"Hmm... wait, I've got it!" Tails exclaimed. "Its so obvious. I'll just call him with my communicator!" Tails flipped it open and pressed a few buttons, then waited for a reply.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The red hedgebat was walking through a grassy, mostly flat, field, when a beeping noise interrupted the silence. He looked at his communicator, then opened it up and saw Tails on a little screen.

"Hey Tails. Something up?" Nova asked.

"Where are you? We woke up and you were gone!" Tails asked, worried.

"I'm just exploring. I'm perfectly fine, so don't worry." Nova assured the fox.

"All right. But if something happens, don't hesitate to call us." Tails said. Nova nodded, then turned off the communicator.

"_They worry too much." _Nova thought. He shrugged a little, then continued walking.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, sounds like he is fine." Shadow said.

"I guess... Hey! How about we go explorin'?" Sonic asked.

"Good idea. I suppose you should get know my world a little better." Blaze answered. "Anyone need anything?"

"Nope, we've got everything we need!" Charmy exclaimed, getting excited. Blaze nodded, and set off, everyone following her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, where are we goin' first?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I figured we should go to the capitol of my kingdom." Blaze answered.

"Wait. _Your_ kingdom? You're royalty?" Espio asked.

"Yes. I'm a princess, to be exact." She answered.

"You never told me that!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Wow. I never figured you'd be a princess, Blaze!" Cream responded. Blaze smiled, then stopped walking.

"Well, this is it." Blaze said. Before the group was a sprawling city, with hundreds of citizens going about their daily business. From their position, they could see what looked like the town square, with a fountain shooting red flames out. Oddly, the flames did not burn anything, instead disappearing after going a short distance into the air.

"Wow..." Everyone but Blaze said, awe-struck.

"Welcome to Corona, the heart of the Kingdom of Flames." Blaze said proudly.

* * *

Me: Like I said, short. Well, was it good? I thought it was! Please review, and remember, no _flames_! 

Blaze: That was a _horrible_ pun.

Me: ...feh.


	8. Chapter 7: Blaze Confesses

Oh. My. God. This is my longest chapter ever, and its the third update. IN ONE DAY! This will be the last for today, though. Anyway, hope you enjoy it. I'm sure some of you will. :)**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Blaze Confesses**

"So, Blaze, this is where you're from?" Sonic asked. Blaze nodded, smiling.

"I've got a question: If you're a princess, why don't these people worship you and the ground you walk on?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, the truth is, no one outside of the Royal Family and Royal Guard even knows I'm the princess," Blaze explained. "Except for you, of course."

"Why not?" Cream asked.

"Its kinda tradition. Royal family members' status is kept a secret until they reach maturity. Its a matter of safety." Blaze answered. "I'm almost old enough. When my birthday comes, my father, the King, will announce it to the public, and there will be a festival called the "Festival of Roaring Fire". There will be dancing, music, and many other forms of entertainment."

"And how old do you have to be, exactly?" Amy asked.

"Maturity is, at least in the Royal Family, reached at fifteen. My birthday is in a few more weeks." Blaze answered. "Other families may say the age is older, or even younger."

"Sounds pretty cool." Sonic said.

"Hey, can we meet the King?" Vector asked.

"Hmm... if he isn't busy, I suppose so." Blaze answered.

"All right then, lets go!" Charmy shouted.

"Charmy, calm down! I'm pretty sure the King wouldn't want to put up with you if you bug him." Espio said.

"Sorry..."Charmy apologized. Blaze then took them to the castle. There were two guards in front of the door, wearing red armor and holding lances.

"Are they with you?" One of the guards asked Blaze. She nodded, and they were allowed admittance. After entering, everyone but Blaze looked around in wonder at the Entrance Hall. It was huge, with a large chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. On the walls were various portraits of past Royal Family members.

"Whoa..." Sonic murmured.

"This place is huge!" Cream exclaimed. Shadow wasn't greatly interested in the room, but instead about those guards.

"Why don't they use modern weapons, like guns?" He asked.

"The Four Kingdoms decided not to use guns long ago, as they believed it would only lead to more destructive weapons." Blaze answered. "So we use weapons that to you would be considered 'old'. Nega is the only one who uses them."

"Hold on. Four Kingdoms? There are more?" Rouge asked.

"Of course. It would be ridiculous to think one Kingdom could rule the whole world." Blaze responded. "That is where both Eggman and Eggman Nega fail: They do not realize this. Now then, follow me." Blaze led them through the castle, until they reached a large door with red and gold designs on it.

Blaze opened the door, and revealed two golden thrones on the other side of the room. The one on the right had a red cat. He appeared to be very old, looking to be about sixty years old. He wore a red robe and a gold, ruby encrusted crown. The throne on the left, however, was empty.

"Hello, father!" Blaze greeted.

"Blaze, nice to see you!" He replied. "How have you been? Are the Sol Emeralds safe?"

"Yes, they are quite safe." She answered. "I wanted to introduce you to my friends." Sonic and the others stepped forward. "Father, this is Sonic, Cream, Tails, Knuckles, Amy..." She listed everyone but Nova, as he wasn't present.

"Blaze has said very good things about you, Sonic and friends. Is it true that you helped her return to our world?" Asked The King.

"Yep!" Sonic replied, giving a thumbs-up.

"I thank you very much. So, how long will you be here?" The King asked. Everyone then faced Tails.

"I'm... not really sure, yet." Tails answered.

"Well, you're welcome to stay as long as you'd like." Replied The King.

"Thanks, um..." Cream started.

"Oh, yes. I am King Corona III." Answered King Corona.

"Thank you, King Corona." Cream said, smiling.

"So, do you have any other concerns that need addressed?" Corona asked.

"No, I think thats all." Sonic answered.

"Well, okay then. Enjoy yourselves. Oh, and Blaze," King Corona said. "Your mother is in the medical wing. Do be sure to visit with her later today." Blaze nodded, and led her friends out. As they stepped out of the castle, they heard a voice speak to them.

"So, you're a princess, huh?" Everyone looked up and saw Nova flying overhead.

"So, I guess you heard, eh?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. I was just wandering around more or less aimlessly, when I spotted this town. So I checked it out, and a few minutes later, I saw you go into the castle. The guards wouldn't let me in, but I flew up to a window and listened." Nova explained.

"So, anything interesting happen with you?" Amy asked.

"Nope. I was pretty bored." Nova answered. "So, are you going to head back to the temple?"

"No, I think we'll stay here for a little while longer." Blaze answered.

"All right. If you need me, I'll be around here... somewhere." Nova said, and wandered off.

"Do you need me to lead you around?" Blaze asked.

"No, I think we're able to find our way around." Shadow answered. He also walked off.

"Okay," Blaze responded. Everyone started to walk away, going in separate directions. "Um... Sonic? Could you come with me for a moment?"

"Sure." Sonic answered. "I'll catch up with you later!" He called to Tails, who nodded and walked off. He and Blaze walked through the city for a minute, neither saying anything.

"Um... so... did ya have something you wanted to say to me?" Sonic asked. Blaze remained silent. "Is it what you were going to say yesterday? On the roof?" Blaze nodded slowly. "Well, it must've been of some importance for you to bring it up again. What is it?" Blaze glanced over at Sonic nervously.

"Blaze," Sonic said. "If you don't tell me, its just gonna keep bugging you." Blaze looked to Sonic again.

"_I wish I could tell him..." _Blaze thought. It was hard for her to think clearly, as her stomach was churning, making her feel sick. Sonic brought Blaze over to a bench and they both sat down.

"Blaze, is something wrong?" Sonic asked, very concerned. "I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"

"No... you didn't do anything, Sonic..." Blaze responded. "I... I..."

"Blaze? What? You what?" Sonic asked.

Blaze was getting frustrated with herself, though she didn't show it. Sonic waited for her to say whatever was on her mind, occasionally trying to encourage her. This went on for several minutes. Finally, a voice in her head shouted out above her thoughts.

"_Just do it!"_

"Sonic... I... I love you!" Blaze shouted. Feeling an immense weight lifting from herself, she threw her arms around a now stunned Sonic. "I love you!" She repeated.

"_DUDE! Blaze loves me? Wow..." _Sonic thought. He began to feel his stomach churning, and he just felt... weird. But it was a good weird. Sonic couldn't figure out how to describe it. He put his arms around Blaze and pulled her a little closer.

"I love you, too." Sonic whispered. Neither one knew how much time passed as they sat their, embracing each other.

* * *

Wow. Just wow. Hope you liked it! I didn't think I'd be good at romance, but I think I did okay! Anyway, review! 


	9. Chapter 8: Amy's Heartbreak

Wow. Even longer than the last one. Oh, well. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Amy's Heartbreak**

Not too far from Sonic and Blaze, Amy and Cream were trying to find a mall.

"Where is it? Every town has to have one!" Amy asked.

"Hold on! I know what to do!" Cream exclaimed. She began flapping her ears, and quickly rose into the air. "Hmm..."

"See anything?" Amy called up.

"Yeah, I think its that way." Cream said, pointing. She began to descend, taking care not to land on Amy.

"Lets go!" Amy exclaimed, and, followed by Cream, ran off in the direction she indicated. Halfway down the street, Amy saw something that threw her into a rage.

"Is that Sonic... WITH BLAZE?" She screamed.

"Uh... A-Amy... Calm down..." Cream said nervously, taking a few steps away from her. But there was no stopping the raging juggernaut that was Amy Rose. Amy ran over to them, quite angry with the whole situation.

"Sonic!" Amy shouted. "What are you doing!"

"Amy!" Sonic shouted, fear and surprise in his voice.

"Sonic, why are you here with Blaze?" Amy asked, scaring Sonic, as she often did.

"Amy..." Sonic started, not sure what he should tell her. He was silent for a few minutes.

"Sonic... you love me... right?" Amy asked, worried. Blaze was going to speak, but thought it would be best to let Sonic handle it. She was addressing him after all.

"_Aw, man. What should I say? I love Blaze... but I don't want to hurt Amy..." _Sonic thought. He sighed, still hesitating to speak. _"...I have no choice. I have to tell her!"_

"Amy..." Sonic started again. "I don't mean to hurt you, but... I... I don't love you." Amy's face had a look of shock and despair on it. "I love Blaze... You understand how I feel, right?" Amy didn't say anything, only running away, and Cream quickly followed after her. Sonic just stared at the ground, feeling terrible for hurting his friend, while Blaze tried to comfort him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Amy! Wait!" Cream called after her distraught friend. But she wouldn't listen. Amy just ran, and Cream kept up the pursuit.

Amy didn't know where she was going, and she didn't care. Tears streaming down her face, Amy wanted to get as far away from Sonic and Blaze as possible.

"Amy! Please stop!" Cream pleaded. Cream was also starting to cry. She felt helpless, unable to help her friend. She followed Amy into a large forest, and as they entered, a storm began. Cream was exhausted, but she pressed on, determined to help Amy. Amy, too, was exhausted, but her despair and anger kept her running, making her numb to the severe burning feeling in her legs.

She was abruptly brought to a stop as a tree root caught her leg, causing her to fall into the mud beneath her. She tried to get to her feet, but the mud was too slick, and she slipped again. Cream finally ran over to her, about to collapse.

"Amy, are you okay?" Cream asked, gasping.

"What do you think?" Amy shouted back. She clenched her fist and smashed it into the wet soil, anger taking over her whole body. "ARGH! I _hate_ Blaze!" Amy shouted, muddy tears running down her cheeks.

"Amy... Its not Blaze's fault..." Cream murmured.

"Yes it is!" Amy screamed, punching the ground again. "If Sonic never met her, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Amy!" Cream shouted, the usual sweetness leaving her voice. "Imagine how you would make Blaze feel if she heard you!"

"Cream, I don't care about--" Amy started to respond.

"Do you think Sonic would want to see you like this? He didn't mean to hurt you, he told you that!" Cream yelled before Amy could finish. Amy's eyes widened at this.

"_She... she's right... Sonic didn't want to hurt me..." _Amy thought.

"Amy..." Cream said, her voice much calmer now. "I understand why you're so upset: If someone I loved for years suddenly fell in love with someone else, I wouldn't be happy either. But I don't think hating Sonic or Blaze for it will change anything. They're your friends, Amy."

"But... now what? What do I do with my life now?" Amy asked, no longer angry. To her surprise, Cream chuckled a little bit.

"Amy, you're life isn't going to end by being rejected by one guy. Sonic has been doing that for awhile now. And it never killed you, did it?" Cream said.

"Well... no, it didn't... I just kept at it, hoping he would someday like me..." Amy answered. She sighed sadly. "All those wasted years..."

"Amy, it wasn't a waste! You got to go on a lot of adventures, and you made friends you otherwise wouldn't have!" Cream replied. "You're always looking on the positive side of things. Well, now is one of those times you need that optimism!" Amy thought about this for a few minutes.

"You're right. If it wasn't for Sonic, my life would have been really dull. And I did make a lot of friends along the way." Amy said, cheering up little. But then she let out another sad sigh. "But, even though meeting Sonic brought a lot of good in my life, it... still hurts, y'know?" Cream patted her on the back.

"I understand." Cream answered. They sat there in the rain for a minute, Amy occasionally sighing sadly. Cream finally stood up, and looked around. "We should probably get back to the others... but... where are we?"

"Umm..." Amy said, now realizing where she was. "I... don't know..." Cream sighed.

"Well... now what? Should we wait here, and hope someone finds us? Or do we find our way out?" Cream asked.

"Well, wandering around aimlessly wouldn't help us... guess we're stuck here..." Amy answered. Cream sat down on a nearby rock, and the two sat in silence, waiting...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aww, I hate the rain!" Charmy moaned.

"Well, we can't really do anything about it Charmy." Espio replied, sounding irritable. "Its not like I enjoy being soaked, either."

"Both of you, shut up!" Vector shouted. "We have to find Amy and Cream! Its our assignment, remember?" Espio and Charmy remained silent. "Y'know the policy: We never--"

"Turn down work that pays, I know," Espio interrupted. "But--"

"No buts! We're being paid, so we ain't turnin' it down! Now quit your gripin'!" Vector snapped. Espio backed off, not wanting to enrage Vector: That wouldn't be good.

"We're not being paid..." Espio whispered to himself. They walked through the rain, making there way through the forest, in silence... for awhile. Charmy suddenly started snickering, then burst in to laughter.

"Whats so funny?" Vector asked, very agitated.

"You... you said... 'buts'!" Charmy managed to say through his fit of laughter. He stopped abruptly when he noticed Vector was shaking with rage. "Uh... I, uh... I think I broke him, Espio... Espio?" Charmy said to a now missing Espio. He looked around, but was unable to find his purple friend. Then he turned back to Vector. "...shoot..."

"SHUT UP!" Vector screamed, smacking Charmy with enough force to make a six foot, Charmy-shaped pit in the ground.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vector's scream of anger echoed throughout the forest.

"Was that... Vector?" Cream asked.

"Yeah, it was!" Amy exclaimed, jumping up in excitement. "It came from that way! C'mon!" Amy ran off, and Cream closely followed. It took a few minutes, but they quickly found the enraged croc. "Vector!" Amy called. Vector turned around, finding a muddy and soaking wet Amy and Cream standing there.

"Ah! There you are!" Vector exclaimed.

"Ugh..." Charmy groaned from his pit. He had to climb his way out, his wings weighed down by mud. "Who's there?" He asked, rubbing his head. Then he noticed Amy and Cream. "Oh... Thats who... Hi." Charmy said in a dazed voice, before falling back down the pit. Espio came out from behind a tree, and pulled Charmy back out.

"Well, now we can go back and get our reward!" Vector exclaimed, very excited. Espio was about to explode with anger.

"WE'RE NOT GETTING PAYED!" Espio shouted with rage. "Don't you even listen to what anyone says before accepting a job?" Vector just gave him a confused look, then began laughing.

"Thats a good one, Espio!" Vector laughed.

"Don't you remember?" Espio asked. Vector gave him a perplexed look. "Sonic said he couldn't pay us. You knew that, yet you said you'd take the job." Vector thought for a moment, then frowned.

"Huh... you're right... Guess I forgot..." Vector mumbled, followed by an annoyed sigh. "Lets just go..."

* * *

Well, thats all! I haven't been feeling too good lately, so if I take forever to update or if the chapters aren't very good, thats why. And, as usual, please review! 


End file.
